


by the count of the stars

by AHappyPup



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Please let Aelwyn have a familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: Even after the exhaustion is gone, Aelwyn still has nightmares.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Aelwen Abernant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	by the count of the stars

She didn’t know what was real anymore. She stopped keeping track of the days a while ago. Everything ached. Her knees were bruised as she clawed desperately to get out, fingers ached in desire to cast a spell. Why wouldn’t they just let her die? What was the purpose of this hell?

“Ah, Aelwyn, darling.”

Father. Father was back. Her heart raced. She couldn’t speak; she couldn’t think. 

“It appears your sister has been causing a bit of trouble. Now you wouldn’t have anything to do with that would you?”

Adaine? Adaine was here? Or somewhere? What was happening?

“I asked you a question, daughter.”

“N-no, sir.” Her mind raced back. Adaine was always in trouble. What would Father do to her? What did she do? He was going to kill her, wasn’t he? He’d put Adaine in an orb, exhaust her. He’d run her down. She wouldn’t survive a cantrip, and Aelwyn would be left alone. Again. No, no, no.

Green lights sparked like fireworks in the sky outside her window. There were too many colors and lights and noise. Her head felt like it was going to explode. No, no, no. She couldn’t breathe.

“This is all your fault, Aelwyn.”

Adaine? Why was Adaine here? What was happening? She was pale and weak and hunched over, Father’s arcane focus glowing bright. “Now, say goodnight to your little sister, Aelwyn.” 

Aelwyn could practically feel the energy pulse through her father: Power Word Kill.

She reached out a hand, desperately, screaming the incantations of Counterspell. But it was too late. She wasn’t strong enough. And Adaine was there, limp on the ground. No, no. no-

Aelwyn’s eyes shot open. Her chest hurt, unable to breathe, unable to think. Her eyes darted around the small bedroom. Mordred Manor. She was safe. Adaine was-

Adaine.

Aelwyn rolled over peeking her head to the bunk below. Adaine was sleeping softly with Boggy. She was breathing. Adaine was okay. Adaine was okay. It was okay, she could breathe too.

Boggy’s eyes opened slowly. Aelwyn didn’t know a familiar could act when its conjurer was asleep. And yet, here he was, staring up at her.

“Go to sleep. She’s fine,” she admonished. But Boggy kept staring, his head tilted the same way Adaine’s would when she was confused. It would have been adorable if it weren’t three in the morning and Aelwyn could think straight. 

“What do you want?” He kept blinking in and out to what Aelwyn could only assume was the ethereal plane. But slowly, had managed to move Adaine’s covers with the motion, creating a space for her. 

Aelwyn shook her head. “I’m fine. I don’t need to sleep in her bed.”

Suddenly, her arms tensed up. Boggy was in her arms. He was a lot softer than any frog should be; it was no wonder Adaine found comfort in him. “What are you doing?” He ribbed softly against her chest, looking down at Adaine’s bed. 

“Okay, okay. I give.” It couldn’t hurt. Maybe Adaine would feel better with it too.

Boggy blinked down onto the opposite side of Adaine’s bed, happily snuggling in as Aelwyn slowly climbed down from her bunk. Aelwyn slid into bed while Adaine instinctively reached her arms out, her own face contorting. Soft arms wrapped around her little sister as they both began to relax.

“Aelwyn?” she asked softly.

“Just me,” she murmured, stroking softly on her arm. “Go back to sleep.”

Their eyes slipped shut, the exhaustion of dreams and fears lulling them both into a light trance. It wasn’t ideal. But it worked.

“I love you to the moon and back and by the count of all the stars in the sky, Addy. Sweet dreams.”

And that was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. It was nice to write a small, self-indulgent piece. I live in the US in a city where riots and protests are happening and the images are burned into my memory and have kept me up for practically two days straight. So I wrote Aelwyn dealing with her traumas to help myself process things. I love you all.
> 
> Thoughts, prayers, and donations to everyone involved. Black Lives Matter.


End file.
